


Come back again.

by sundaymorning



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/pseuds/sundaymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb meets Mark at an event in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back again.

A gentle roar and whistles sound from the grandstands as usual, but the crowd is a little different and the atmosphere at the Silverstone track is more like that of a leisurely Sunday drive. It’s a special race to raise funds for the Great Ormond Street Hospital Children’s Charity and some of the ex-drivers are back to race with the current class. There’s Heikki Kovalainen with Caterham, Rubens Barrichello with Ferrari and Mark- Mark’s with Red Bull; with him. It was just like the old times, getting ready alongside Mark in the garage, and the sentiment doesn’t wear off even as they are positioned side by side on the track. The last thought he has is to find an opportunity to catch up with Mark after this and when the green lights go out, racing instincts take over.

Seb faces a gearbox problem during the last ten laps and is forced to retire but he’s not too upset. Their Red Bulls had mostly dominated the race and he watches the screens now, hoping that Mark will win. Mark does, with Fernando chasing him, and they go up onto the podium with Lewis. There’s the usual champagne to spray each other with but no trophy and instead, Mark gets presented with a very large cheque which he graciously donates to the charity. Seb likes seeing that smile on Mark’s face; it would be a cliché to liken it sunshine but it does brighten up the place so, and at the back of his mind, he wonders why they used to make things difficult for each other.

The employees clear out of the pit building after the race and make a beeline for the lunch spread generously provided by Bernie Ecclestone under a marque near the track. Seb scans the faces of those milling around for Mark and when he doesn’t spot him, he makes an excuse to leave for a while. He finds Mark sitting alone in their garage with his body propped up by his hands and long legs stretched out on the floor, gazing at the car he used to drive.

“Hey.”

Mark turns to look over his shoulder and gives him a nod in acknowledgment. Seb stands behind for a moment in contemplation of joining Mark, and then he decides to, sitting down awkwardly beside him. It’s been about seven months since Mark had left and seven months should not actually sound like much but the absence is long enough to leave him unsure of how to pick up where they left off. He’s got a lot that he wants to ask and tell Mark about but it’s always simpler to start easy so he offers his congratulations.

Mark smiles. “Thanks mate, appreciate it.” And then he adds, “Don’t think I’d have won if you had remained in the race though.”

“No, you would.” Seb ensures him in a beat and then it sounds like mere lip service even to his ears.

If it seemed that way to Mark, he doesn’t show it. “Yeah, perhaps I would. I heard you’re losing your drive,” he remarks instead, looking at Seb with a raised eyebrow.

Seb shakes his head. “I’m not losing my drive,” he denies, searching for a better word, “I just feel lost.” “There’s not very much more to accomplish when you’re in history beside Schumacher and Fangio,” he gives Mark a quick glance, expecting a sarcastic or biting comment but Mark is listening quietly, eyes on him, unreadable. “I have no friends either, it gets meaningless.” Those were thoughts that he had never told anyone but he felt that he could trust Mark.

“That’s all part of growing up, Seb.” Mark gives his head a push but there is the slightest inflection in his voice that hints at affection and Seb feels like the kid Mark used to call him. It takes him back to earlier memories when Mark used to have his back and he is struck by an indescribable sense of how much he’s missed him.

Consequences notwithstanding, Seb leans over and presses his lips to Mark’s and then to his surprise, Mark kisses him back and it lights him up in a way he’s never known before. Clinging on to Mark’s shoulders for balance, Seb presses up against him insistently, kissing him deeper and he hopes that Mark can tell how much he wants him, wants him back.

**Author's Note:**

> written for understeers fic challenge, for the most lovely baroness vettel.


End file.
